


Build Me an Empire

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW, Day 5, F/F, Future Fic, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 5: BuildRebuilding an empire from the ground up is hard work,





	Build Me an Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late but hopefully still good!

“Honey, I’m home,” Charlotte sing-songs as she kicks off her shoes and shucks her backpack with a thud near the kitchen table. She comes up behind Bayley and puts her hands on the other woman’s shoulder. Sasha from where she’s sitting across the table, snickers as the brunette jumps. 

“What’cha doin'?” the blonde asks.

“We’re going over the final schedule for the Evolution PPV  for the Amazons. Got to get all the different matches in order,” Bayley says as she turns and gives Charlotte a peck before turning back to her computer. “And I think we’re going to have Rhea defend her championship. Io’s been chomping at the bit for it and so has Candice.”

“Well, just makes sure you email the lineup to Hunter before you tell the girls,” Charlotte reminds them. “He’s been on my ass about that stuff and I don’t even work for him anymore. Besides random matches.”

Sasha chuckles. “Speaking of random matches,” she gestures to Bayley, “Bay, show her the tentative main event.”

“What are you guys up to?” Charlotte’s eyes narrow at two of her three wives. Sasha’s smirks are never good, and Bayley’s giving her the same look she got when she first turned on Charlotte for Sasha. That evil-cute smile.

“How would you feel about a retirement match against Nattie?” Bayley asks. “Hers, of course. She really just wants to stay at home, maybe start a family, so she’s asked for a retirement match.”

“She deserves a good one,” Charlotte says with a nod. “I’m down if she is. I don’t care who wins either.”

“Good,” Sasha speaks up, “because she’s gonna kick your ass.”

Charlotte walks by Sasha to get to the stairs, whacking the back her head. Sasha laughs and throws a balled-up piece of paper back at her in retaliation.

“Where’s Becky?” the blonde asks, foot on the bottom step.

Bayley looks up and smiles. “She’s upstairs. She put Reid down for a nap as soon as they got home and I think she passed out.” She wiggles her pencils and it taps against the top of her laptop. “Not sure if she’s in our room or hers.”

Charlotte nods and heads up the stairs. Bayley and Sasha’s conversation starts again and she can hear them discussing where to place the matches and who gets the main event match-- “probably Charlotte and Nattie”-- and if they should grab any of the women on NXT who are ready to move up. 

The blonde smiles as she thinks back on the last two years.

Ever since Vince passed away, after Hunter and Stephanie took over the business and relegated Shane to just a wrestler/MC, WWE has risen from the ashes. Hunter and Steph had delegated different brands to those they could trust to run them while also continuing their own careers. It gave the Four Horsewomen a chance to have Reid and make a permanent home in Florida to raise her. Bayley and Sasha were able to create and then run an all-women's brand called the Amazons. Becky took her years of experience and brought NXT back as a development brand, to train wrestlers until they were ready to be called up. Charlotte, on the other hand, created her own gym, Wild Horse Gym, and it gave her more time to take care of Reid when she wasn’t wrestling herself. The other two main brands were run by their fellow wrestlers-- Paige to SmackDown and Seth to RAW-- with Hunter and Steph needing the final say. They’ve built the storylines and the matches and the tension from the ground up, brought WWE closer to its glory days of old.

Charlotte pushes the door to their bedroom open and her smile turns soft at the vision before her. Becky’s sprawled out on the king-sized bed, her lower half covered by the blanket. Reid’s laying on top of her, tiny fist pressed against her mouth, drool dripping onto Becky’s tanktop. She’s in a unicorn onesie and Charlotte can tell that the hood has a horn on it. God, their daughter has the cutest clothes. Charlotte gets into the bed and puts her hand on Reid’s back. Becky’s head tilts to the side, towards her, but she stays sleeping.

Reid smacks her lips and yawns but, like the redhead, she doesn’t wake up either. Like Da, as Reid calls her, like daughter. Her soft brown hair curls under Charlotte’s fingers and she wants to tear up. This right here, their daughter, is the reason they’re rebuilding WWE, rebuilding their empire. So that the next generation of women wrestlers, and men of that matter, can excel and be confident in the people who run their company.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought.
> 
> Day 6: Husky


End file.
